


Elvory Serpine OCtober Prompt Fills

by lizard_socks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_socks/pseuds/lizard_socks
Summary: Prompt fills for r/fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Name** : Elvory Serpine

 **Fandom** : Star Wars

 **Age** : early 20s (~38 BBY)

Elvory was born on Coruscant. It was thought that his reptilian species (which is short-lived and comes from a world in the Mid Rim) couldn't produce Force-sensitive children, but Elvory was found to be strong with the Force due to a fluke meeting between his parents and a Jedi padawan near the temple. (Turns out that instead of midichlorians, his species has something different that does the same thing.)

When Elvory was taken to Ilum along with other younglings to find a kyber crystal for his lightsaber, he returned empty-handed; nothing called out to him. Dejected, he eventually wound up leaving the order and tracked down his brother, a freighter pilot taking data tapes across the galaxy. Elvory joined him on the ship; on each planet they visited, he would learn about how the Force revealed itself to the people there, and record it in his notebook.

Throughout his life, Elvory had recurring dreams of destruction and desolation falling upon the places he had visited, which he believed to be visions of the future. Many of these visions featured a dark side user of his own species, who he would try to talk to. He eventually learned that she was indeed real; she had fallen to the dark side because nobody had been there to teach her. After a series of fights inside the dreams, they eventually met in person at an ice rink on Coruscant. Elvory was unable to save her, but she gave him the kyber crystal from her lightsaber.

He soon rejoined the Jedi, and spent the rest of his life writing; his manuscripts were submitted not just to Republic libraries, but also to others he had met, including Maz Kanata (who probably still has them). He would die from natural causes before the rise of the Empire.

 **Appearance** : A green biped with a reptilian snout and tail, he almost always wears Jedi robes and a metal ceremonial warrior's helmet from his species' homeworld. Although it looks ordinary, his lightsaber is built to accommodate two crystals, with two activator buttons; one is a kohlen crystal salvaged from a trash heap, creating a weak orange blade, and the other remains empty until he gets his rival's kyber crystal.

<https://www.deviantart.com/lizard-socks/art/Elvory-693400813>

**Personality** : Elvory is eager to avoid a fight, even for a Jedi. He always wants to know what drives people, and what their thoughts are - even his enemies. In his effort to avoid passing judgement, he is sometimes too tolerant of poor behavior or decisions by others.

 **tl;dr** \- he's technically a Jedi but he just writes books and interviews people


	2. Prompt Group #1 | 01.1 Timecapsule

"Elvory." My brother got up on the couch and reached into my bunk to push me around a little. "I'm gonna need your help unloading the tapes."

"I'm up," I told him.

"That's the problem. You're up" - he pointed at the bunk - "and we need you down. Bring your lightsaber."

"We?"

"The Irivarriani smugglers from earlier."

I hopped down onto the floor. Wearing robes at all hours of the day has its advantages. "You mean I get to talk to them? They say the Irivarriani palate draws on the Force to experience food and drink in ways no other being can!"

"Is this for that book you're writing?" My brother was unimpressed. "You really think a bunch of recipies are going to be the key to the future of the Jedi? Just get the full tapes to the port side, and the empty ones to starboard. Those they can have. It's just the two of us on this ship - it'll have to be enough."

He started to walk down the corridor. I stayed where I was. He knew me well enough that I didn't need to ask.

" _Yes,_ you can be the one to use the comm." He sighed. "Not looking forward to all the food talk. You all are gonna make me hungry."


	3. Prompt Group #2 | 02.1 Whump

I always wondered if it would come to this. Two Selentin warriors, myself and her, both strong in the Force. Myself on the light side, her on the dark. It would be an occasion fit for legend - that is, if it were happening on the Selentin homeworld, and not in the middle of a drab municipal ice rink on Coruscant.

It was the first and last time I saw her outside of my dreams. She stood a good twenty meters away, her red lightsaber by her side. It had been stolen from a Jedi Knight, she said. And I'd never known her to lie about such things.

"You can still come to the light," I shouted at her from across the rink. "It's not too late. Not yet."

"And when will it be?" she asked. "I've driven entire villages mad with my powers. I've killed people for bumping into me on the street. I don't deserve your help."

"I'm not saying you do. I'm like this with everyone." I grabbed a lightsaber from my belt - not mine, but a beat-up training model my brother had smuggled out of the Jedi Temple.

"My time is running out, Elvory. If I'm going to kill you, it's going to be now."

"Is that why you came here?" Somehow, though, I knew she was right. Everything between us - it was going to come down to the next few minutes.

She pulled a blaster out of her jacket with her left hand and started shooting as she ran towards me down the ice. My lightsaber blocked the shots, then shifted into a defensive stance as she caught up to me. I pushed her back, driving her red blade into the ice, where it sublimated into steam.

We continued to fight as the fog filled the rink. She was aggressive and short-sighted; my goal was a stalemate, and so I had the upper hand. I blocked every swipe she made at me, until-

I felt something from the empty stands behind me. An unknown threat, greater than either of us. In an instant, I twirled around on my heel, my lightsaber in front of me.

She must not have noticed. She took the opportunity to chop off most of my tail.

But I blocked the blaster bolts coming from above, and she didn't.

She didn't die, not then. I tried to convince her that she didn't have to. But she had never known the light side. She had never been taught. All she knew was the dark side's thirst for power, and she was convinced she had no reason to live, not when I had defeated her. I knew she respected me; she told me to take her lightsaber, to make it my own. But she never really understood me.

After a childhood spent with the Jedi and years living on my brother's freighter, she was the only other Force-sensitive Selentin I had ever met.

And now I was alone.


	4. Prompt Group #3 | 03.1 Diary Page

I had another one of those visions at the bar castle. (That's what my brother calls it, because it's a castle that's just a big bar.) It was decades later, the whole thing was destroyed and stuff, dead bodies, you know how it is. (Not like the dreams. Those are different.)

Usually I can't see the people standing around me in real life - but this time I could see Maz. Not the incredibly patient pirates she was with, but I could see her, still. I don't know what it means yet. I don't think I've ever seen another person in my visions before.

My best guess is that it means in the future, she's still alive?

Her whole place looked all blown up though, so that would be a bummer if that ends up happening.


End file.
